


Shower

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Technology, Snark, light sexual comments, mostly just bad innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco answers the phone in the shower, but oddly enough that's not the most prominent part of their conversation....





	Shower

“Hey Draco.” Harry greeted through the phone. He was more nervous than he’d expected to be. They’d only been dating for three weeks now, and it still felt new in a good, but sometimes incredibly nerve wracking way.

“Afternoon, Potter.” Draco replied. Or at least that’s what Harry thought he said. There was rather a lot of background noise.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in the shower, why?” Draco replied, sounding rather care-free through the noise of the water.

“You do know you can’t bring your phone with you under the shower right?” Harry snickered. His lover wasn’t always that great with muggle technology. Especially the toaster was _the enemy_ according to him. “It’s going to break.”

“Of course I _know_ that.” Draco sounded like he’d sighed, but Harry couldn’t hear him well enough. “I’m not that stupid. Pansy gave me one of those _Bluetooth_ _speakers_ that you can hang in the shower. She wanted to talk to me more often.”

“Oh alright.” Harry relaxed into the pillows of his couch and put his phone on speaker on the coffee table. “So you’re in the shower, _ey_?”

“Yes, Harry. I’m in the shower.” Harry could hear a smile in his voice, which was to be expected after his suggestive question. “Though I don’t know if you’d think I’m being sexy, since I’m shaving my armpits.”

Harry snorted. “You’re what? Why would you do that?”

“I was bored. I had a razor. These things happen.”

“You were bored in the shower, so you decided to shave your armpits?” Harry frowned though he knew Draco couldn’t see him. “You make some odd choices in your life.”

“Well not everyone is such a _wanker_ like you, Potter.” Harry laughed at the pun, and nearly missed Draco’s next words. “Also, I was bored because this is my third shower of the day. The heat of the water is the only thing that helps against the cramp in the muscles of my back. My pain do horseshit for the pain.”

“Oh wow. I did not know that.” Harry sat up, immediately worrying about his boyfriend. “Shouldn’t you see a healer about that?”

“I have, years ago. This is apparently what happens to your back after its subjected to regular _Crucio_ curses before you’re done growing. I will always have a bad back, and sometimes I also have these cramp episodes.” The words came out sounding light, but Harry strongly suspected that was forced.

“It sucks but I’ll have to get used to it. And at least I don’t have the _Crucio_ spasms anymore now. Those were really awful. The cramp is peanuts compared to that.”

He didn’t have to ask what _Crucio_ spasms were. He could make a pretty decent guess. “Djeezus, Draco. That’s awful. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Pray that I don’t run out of hot water?” Draco suggested jokingly. “Or drag my masseuse away from her honeymoon maybe. Honestly, who the fuck gets married at the beginning of March? It’s always going to be shit weather on your anniversary if you do that.”

Harry snickered at Draco’s complaining, but he still felt like he should do something about the source of Draco’s discomfort. He’d be a pretty shit boyfriend if he didn’t even try. “I’m afraid it goes against my principles to ruin your masseuse’s honeymoon, but I could find you someone else?”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work. I don’t trust anyone magic and muggles will ask too many questions when they see the scarring on my back. My current masseuse is Millicent’s muggle sister, so she understands.”

There was a sudden cut back of noise as Draco turned off the shower tab. That made it extra prominent that Harry was at an absolute loss for what to say. _I’m sorry about your torture filled past? About your scars? Having cramp?_

That would be a useless thing to say, and besides, Harry knew how much Draco hated being pitied. Not that he pitied the Slytherin, but it might come across as such. So eventually he settled on saying something entirely different.

“So I actually called you to see if we could have dinner tonight? I made a vegetarian lasagna from a recipe Luna gave me. I don’t know if the taste’s any good, but it smells pretty great.” He wasn’t sure if changing the subject had been the right call. It might make him sound like he didn’t care about Draco’s pain. But then he also knew from experience that talking about pain only made you focus on it, and that made it worse. So maybe he was helping Draco after all. He hoped he was at least.

“That sounds great.” Harry sighed in relief. He’d made the right call.

“Brilliant. And if you want, you could come over to my place early and steal some hot water.” And then, because he was feeling cheeky, he added, “I mean after all, my shower is much better than yours.”

Harry could hear Draco huff through the phone. “And why is that? What’s so special about your shower?”

“Simple.” A shit eating grin spread over Harry’s face. “It’s got me in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love myself some cheeky Harry. I would also love not having a bad back (draco is pretty much me irl when it comes to back problems, and the crucio spasms are lumbago attacks), but sadly that’s never going to happen unless I birth a child. But at least the pain gives me fanfiction inspiration, right? Gotta look at the bright side


End file.
